Sob a luz do luar
by Co-Star
Summary: Setsuna é convidado por Marina para secretamente conversarem no palácio dela. A curiosidade é maior que sua desconfiança, mas o que ele não podia prever era o desfecho que teria essa sua visita à princesa.


Setsuna tinha recebido a mensagem cuidadosamente enviada para que não vazasse, o que significaria um escândalo mundial. Incerto em responder ou não a chamada, releu muitas vezes o conteúdo antes do horário em que era esperado.

–O que será que ela quer? –Lockon lhe perguntou, intrigado, mas não tanto quanto Setsuna.

–Melhor eu ir descobrir. –ele respondeu, concluindo. Lockon apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

Era preciso andar durante uma hora para que Setsuna chegasse ao ponto de encontro. Sem ansiedade, ele trilhou pela cidade triste e silenciosa que lamentava os acontecimentos que guardava entre suas muralhas. Uma grande lua branca era sua única fonte de luz.

Agilmente e sem ser percebido, entrou nos jardins do palácio e esgueirando-se, entrou na varanda, onde uma sombra moveu-se gentilmente em sua direção.

–Que bom que pôde vir. Desculpe-me por te incomodar, mas precisava muito falar com você. –uma voz feminina declarou discretamente.

–E o que a primeira princesa Marina Ismail tem a dizer a um indesejado piloto Gundam? –Setsuna perguntou com frio desdém.

Ela suspirou tristemente, assentindo sem por que.

–Não fale assim... Queria te agradecer, pessoalmente, pelo que você fez por nós... por mim.

–Não é preciso. Não coloquei nenhum sentimento na minha missão.

–Sem problema. Para mim, isso foi importante, por isso quero notificar minha gratidão a você, mesmo que de qualquer forma, tudo tenha sido usado para seus propósitos...

–Por isso insisto, você não tem que agradecer nada. Não foi sem interesse que ajudamos o seu reino.

–Vocês do _Celestial Being_ são mais idealistas do que eu... Isso eu admiro.

Setsuna a olhava frontalmente, observando o semblante desanimado da jovem princesa. Entendera aquele comentário dela como um lamento, talvez mais melancólico que o clamor surdo da cidade em ruínas. Perguntava-se como ela podia suportar todo o peso que levava sendo tão frágil.

Marina não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer, embora não quisesse que Setsuna se fosse. O olhar dele a fazia sentir-se confortável, uma boa sensação que há tempos não tinha. Imaginava a tristeza que ele guardava em si e admirava sua força.

–Acham que realmente eliminarão todas as guerras do mundo? –indagou, curiosa.

Uma pergunta tão difícil de responder, Setsuna concluiu mentalmente.

–Não sei, Marina. –usou de franqueza, destemido.

–Gostaria de poder construir um lugar melhor para meu povo viver... –expressou, tristonha, compreendendo a dificuldade da existência de uma sociedade sem conflitos. –Mas quem sou eu para isso? Veja só o nosso caso... Somos como inimigos, apesar de já ter passado tanto tempo...

–Por isso pode ver que não é a única a fazer decisões erradas. –ele declarou, disfarçando a tristeza sentida, porque se incluía nessa classe e lamentava pelas decisões que outros tomaram.

Por mais que tentasse esconder, Marina notava, porque passava por sofrimento semelhante, e reconhecia a dor de quem fora injustiçado. Lágrimas suaves escorreram de seus olhos claros, azuis como um céu sem nuvens. Pensou em toda dificuldade que seu reino causou para o povo de Setsuna, lembrou como seus súditos viviam, à sombra da morte, enquanto ela tinha as mãos atadas pelas condições mundiais.

–Não chore. –ele pediu, gravemente. –Não adianta.

–Eu preciso. –e se afastou dele, saindo das sombras e andando até a mureta que a lua acertava em cheio.

Setsuna assistiu ela se revelar vestida de um vestido branco, pudico, e os longuíssimos cabelos negros feitos numa trança que pendia as costas. O conflito que vivia por dentro era muito parecido com o dele e assim, estranhamente, compadeceu-se dela. Nunca tinha sentido tal coisa.

–Me conte, o que foi? –foi ao seu lado e pediu. Sua voz séria não transmitia nenhuma emoção, apesar de isso não incomodar a princesa.

Ela sorriu, meneou a cabeça, sem olhá-lo. Mas Setsuna não tirava seus olhos dela.

–Não quero contar, me perdoe. –ela explicou, debruçando-se na mureta. Uma lágrima ainda vivia na borda de seu olho.

–Por que não? Conte, não poderei fazer nada por você... que diferença faz? –e sua declaração fez interessante sentido para ela, que se virou para olhar o rosto despreocupado do menino de feições delicadas. Sorriu simples e a luz da lua conferia um triste encanto a sua aparência pálida e ao brilho de seus olhos. Setsuna ficou impressionado com a suave beleza e a gentil santidade da imagem da princesa e seus olhos embrandeceram para tocá-la.

–Estranho me sentir tão à vontade com você. –ela comentou. Em seguida, seu semblante descaiu como se as linhas que seguravam seu sorriso no lugar se arrebentassem. Um desespero débil possuiu seus olhos subitamente. Setsuna assistiu a toda transição com espanto. –Tenho muito medo! –ela confessou, sentindo uma ânsia de abraçá-lo como se fosse um destroço que a impediria de afundar. –Medo do futuro e das escolhas que terei de fazer! Medo de não ser capaz.

E tudo que Setsuna lhe ofereceu em retorno foi um profundo silêncio vazio no qual Marina sentiu-se se perder. Suspirou, olhou o jardim banhado de luz branca maciça que vinha do céu, como uma benção. Queria poder tocá-la, mantê-la em mãos, absorver sua calmante energia. E a face da lua a encarava, esperando algo.

Setsuna dirigiu também os olhos enérgicos, mas impassíveis, para a mesma lua que com sua luz os unia ali. Eram iguais debaixo dela, tinham os mesmo direitos. Repetia-se como um eco a confissão da princesa. Medo. Medo ele também tinha. Quem não tinha? Para eliminá-lo faria qualquer coisa, porque só sabia contê-lo, e socá-lo, e espremê-lo, bem no fundo da mente, até que um dia ele se tornasse uma pedra que não poderia suportar, tampouco retirar, de tão concentrado. Não sabia consolá-la. Mal podia consolar a si mesmo. Sorriu, achando tudo um tanto irônico, mas Marina não viu. Não entenderia também, se visse.

Tudo estava muito parado e quieto.

–Se você perder as esperanças, não poderá lutar, Marina. –e enfim ele declarou.

–É verdade. Vou aprender isso com você. Imitar sua força de vontade. –ela o olhou e adicionou. Sorriu de novo e Setsuna ficou um pouco intrigado com a frase e nela refletiu um instante.

–Não sou um bom exemplo. Seja você mesma, Marina, e faça o que achar ser certo. E, depois que escolher, descobriremos se voltaremos a nos ver.

Ela sorria, divertida. Notou Setsuna olhando outra direção. Estava distante, ela via uma despedida ali.

–Já vai embora?

–Preciso. –mas os pés dele pareciam colados onde estavam. Não queria ir.

Eles não queriam se separar.

Marina se recolheu para as sombras lentamente, olhando Setsuna sobre o ombro, como se quisesse ser seguida. Ele hesitou por muito tempo. Procurava seus motivos para não partir. O que tinha demais em ficar ali? No meio das sombras, ele divisava os olhos dela, convidando-o, prendendo-o a algo intangível que não sabia definir.

Encheu o peito de ar.

–Tenho a sensação que gostaria de encontrar você numa situação mais favorável. –a voz meiga de Marina informou com jeito sonhador. Ela, na sombra.

Ele pensou mais um pouco.

–É, eu também. –e acabou por concordar, intrigado. Ele, na luz.

–Se você se vai, vá logo... –aproveite a calada da noite. Não quero te causar mais problemas. –ela incentivou.

Setsuna não se moveu. Uma idéia nova e muito esquisita lhe passou pela cabeça. O que tinha inspirado tal ele não sabia.

Marina esperava vê-lo ir, pular a mureta e sumir.

Ao contrário, ele foi até perto dela, entrando nas sombras do prédio.

–O que houve? –sem entender, ela perguntou.

–Apenas olhe para mim. Fixo. –ele determinou, a voz um tanto terna, mas decidida. Marina sorriu, curiosa, e obedeceu.

Ele não poderia partir sem fazer algo. Insânia.

Marina não notou, talvez por causa da ausência de luz, mas Setsuna achegou seu rosto do dela até que sentiu sua respiração, e indecisamente, tocou os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo-se subitamente aliviado após isso.

Um sobressalto passou pela moça diante de tal gesto e corou fortemente, sem saber como reagir. Sem querer, pousou as mãos no peito dele e timidamente respondeu ao beijo que lhe selava os lábios. Fechou os olhos, absorvendo a experiência. Um tato morno e o coração alucinado. Uma ilusão de eternidade. Setsuna sentiu também, sem poder justificar sua idéia descabida.

Quando Marina abriu os olhos, estava sozinha. Tocou seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos, sonhadoramente. Seu primeiro beijo. Queria poder sentir aquilo outra vez.

Setsuna se apressou de volta para seu abrigo. Confuso, incerto, seus pensamentos faziam muito barulho dentro de sua cabeça. Não ouviria mais nada se houvesse algo mais para escutar. O que tinha sido aquilo? O toque das mãos inculpes dela sobre sua roupa marcaram. Umedeceu os lábios, como que para apagar a impressão, mas esta se fixara em sua mente, indelével. Tinha sido bom, não conseguiria negar.

Quando entrou, Lockon ainda acordado tinha jeito de que o esperava.

–E então, o que ela queria? –estava ansioso por novidades.

Setsuna meneou a cabeça, silencioso. Interiormente, entretanto, algo estava muito agitado, não conseguia disfarçar.

Pela primeira vez, Lockon achou a resposta inexistente de Setsuna muito suspeita. Sorriu, como se soubesse de algo mais. E Setsuna, desconfortável com a percepção aguçada do colega, repetiu o gesto anterior e foi dormir.

Agora que aquela agitação se instalara nele, não sabia como calá-la. Percebeu que os olhos de Marina estariam sobre ele sempre que a lua fosse cheia.

* * *

_Freetalk_

Olá, povo!

Eu prometi, e estou postando. Até que enfim achei uma categoria para encaixar essa oneshot!

Não postei na categoria Gundam UC porque estamos falando da única série Gundam que se passa em Anno Domini, e não no calendário Universal Century.

Foi num domingo nublado, a idéia não me saía da cabeça desde que tinha assistido o episódio 13 da série, e como sempre, com meus poderes inexplicáveis, meio que antevi um momento que ocorre no episódio 14.

A diferença de idade entre Setsuna e Marina é um pouco grande, só fui saber disso depois que a fic estava pronta. Mesmo assim, não julguei que a coisa ficou imprópria. Por enquanto, na série, não se resolveu ainda se a relação deles é fraternal, de amizade ou há algo mais...

Só vamos descobrir em Outubro.

Quem não conhece essa série de Gundam, corre para ver, porque é demais!

Na hinatasou. tem vários epis!

E mesmo que não conheçam muito da coisa, podem ler caso sejam fãs de qualquer Gundam, porque a temática ainda é a mesma.

Desculpem se o título é lame, mas eu não achei nada mais adequado.

Reviews são apreciadíssimas!

Celebrem a minha primeira bem-sucedida produção de uma oneshot! não acredito que realmente fui capaz disso! :O

Como isso é uma Fanfiction, vale lembrar que nenhum dos personagens citados é de minha autoria.

XOXO

10/04/2008


End file.
